


Pièce en un acte de l'opéra

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·欧式风格三十题第9题，歌剧院的独幕戏·BE预警，人物死亡预警





	Pièce en un acte de l'opéra

1847年，法国，巴黎歌剧院。  
“把这几封信还回去吧。”  
待在空无一人的服装室里，羽生结弦还未来得及换下身上华丽的戏服，就有侍者送进来几封书信。他一封一封地拆开来看过去了，然后又优雅地把它们装回信封里，交还给立侍一旁的人。  
“还有。”羽生结弦微微挑起眉毛，“转告卢纳尔伯爵先生和卢纳尔伯爵夫人，让他们不要同时送信过来邀请我，否则会造成困扰的。”  
侍者记着他的每一句每一个字，然后拿起那些信封走了出去，关上了门。  
“竟然会有一对伯爵夫妇同时发来邀请信？”  
金博洋手中抱着一条缀满了花边的沉重的鲸骨裙，把它用衣架挂在了柜子里。  
“如果答应的话我也可以把你一起带过去，反正无论伯爵先生本人还是伯爵夫人，都会对你很感兴趣的，不是吗？”  
“明明就应该是你比我更有魅力，罗密欧先生。”  
金博洋冲着羽生结弦抛了一个飞吻，然后走到镜子前，用装在瓶中的清水洗去脸上浓艳的妆容。  
“故事当中的朱丽叶还是个14岁的女孩，你的妆太浓了。”羽生结弦走到他身后环住他，“是谁给你化的，一点都不适合你。”  
“如果你想抱怨的话你大可以去找Alina和Medvedeva。”金博洋推开他的手臂，“别妨碍我卸妆。真不知道女人是怎么习惯每天把这些黏糊糊的东西涂在自己的脸上的。”  
“你不化妆的时候就很美，我的朱丽叶。”羽生结弦低声说道。  
“谢谢夸奖，但是很抱歉，我不吃你这一套。”早已习惯这些溢美之词的金博洋不为所动。  
“如果不是你知道Medvedeva要和我演对手戏，你也不会和院长提出要男扮女装演朱丽叶吧？”羽生结弦伸手抚摸着金博洋洗去了厚厚脂粉之后白皙光滑的脸颊，“我和她只是朋友关系，你可真会吃醋。”  
“我想你误会了什么。”金博洋握住那只在他的脸颊上游移的骨节分明的手，“那明明是Alina和Medvedeva的主意，她们俩可真糟糕，满脑子都是奇怪的少女心，整天给我们两个编各种稀奇古怪的故事。”  
“那就让她们随便编吧。”羽生结弦吻了一下他的额头，“她们迟早会知道这是真的，然后欢呼雀跃一番。”  
“莎士比亚的台词可真让我出戏。”金博洋晃了晃空空如也的水瓶，然后站起来，“下次也要让她们反串演一回罗密欧，就知道我演朱丽叶有多辛苦。”  
“累了就回去吧，好好休息。”  
羽生结弦很自然地挽住金博洋的胳膊，然后带着他走出服装室。  
“我帮你从萨契尔公爵那里要来了冰镇的红葡萄酒，你会喜欢的。”

羽生结弦和金博洋的童年，都是在颠沛流离中度过的。  
两个来自不同国度的孩子，在逃避战乱的时候登上了同一艘如同诺亚方舟般存在的轮船，来到了这里，彼时，他们的一生就已经在相依为命之中决定了。来到巴黎十八年，两人都已长成俊秀挺拔的青年。  
羽生结弦身上始终带着不食人间烟火般的仙气，似乎这样难掩的气质早就在他出生时就伴随在他的身旁，而小了他三岁的金博洋却长着一张似乎始终褪不去稚气的娃娃脸。这两个人的组合，让见过他们的所有人几乎都觉得这两个人站在一起，挑不出任何刺来。  
他们在巴黎的歌剧院里以演戏谋生，多年来，他们各自早就练成一身才艺，加上他们在欧洲面孔中罕见的东方面容，不约而同的高岭之花的作风，招致大群的狂蜂浪蝶。  
他们用自己的双手，打造了一个只有他们俩才知道的秘密居所，深藏在歌剧院的地下，不为人知的地方，麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。  
金博洋慵懒地斜靠在床头，端着透明的高脚杯一口一口地抿着杯子里的红酒，看着羽生结弦把桌子上的刀叉都收拾好，然后拿着剧本往自己身边一躺。  
他拍拍金博洋的肩膀让他转过来，然后指了指剧本上的一行字。  
“今天你好像念错了一句台词。”羽生结弦道。  
“你觉得会有什么人听得出来吗？”金博洋仰头把红酒一饮而尽，然后伸手去够放在床头柜上还剩一半红酒的酒瓶，拔开瓶口的软木塞，又往杯子里倒了一点酒，转手递给羽生结弦，“这瓶酒的味道不错，看来给你的是真品。”  
“你什么时候也会品酒了？”羽生结弦接过来，转了转酒杯，看到杯口那一枚形状姣好、淡淡的唇印之后，把自己的嘴唇印在那上面，抿了一口酒。  
“上次和Alina她们去参加化装舞会的时候学了一点，一无所知的话岂不是要被人拆穿身份了？”金博洋拿过羽生结弦手中的剧本，“剧本给我，我再背背台词，万一Medvedeva下次又要借口身体不舒服和Alina出去逛街然后把角色推给我的话，也有个准备。”  
“看起来你很不喜欢莎翁。”羽生结弦斜斜地看了他一眼。  
“拜托，这种冗长得叫人一听就要睡着的台词，要不是为了演戏，谁愿意一字不差地背下来？”金博洋说完又笑了出来，“哦，我忘了，你是这样的人。”  
“虽然莎翁的剧本台词很长而且很拗口，但是他的诗写得还不错，要不要我把我抄下来的那些诗给你念一遍？”羽生结弦说着就要起身，被金博洋一把拉住了袖子。  
“我觉得，与其给我念那些催眠的诗不如做点别的事情。”  
金博洋舔去嘴角残留的一点红酒，被润湿的嘴唇在灯光下泛着潋滟水光。  
羽生结弦把酒杯里剩下的红酒一口闷，然后起身把酒杯和酒瓶都放在刚刚擦得反光的餐桌上，不知道是不是刻意的，他的动作慢了很多。  
金博洋正不耐烦地翻着自己手中的剧本时，忽然被羽生结弦从身后压住。  
“我知道。”  
然后羽生结弦低下头吻住金博洋的嘴唇。  
“你要什么我都满足你。”  
也许是酒真的上头了。  
情事过后，餍足的羽生结弦抱着他爱人纤细温软的身体，沉沉睡去。

“孩子，我知道提拨尔特的死对你打击很大，可是一个失去的亲人，不是眼泪哭得回来的。”  
舞台上，被两位女性好友从中作梗而不得不再次饰演朱丽叶的金博洋仰面躺在大床上，而本应该扮演女主角的Medvedeva此刻穿着凯普莱特夫人的装束站在他面前，念着她已经滚瓜烂熟的凯普莱特夫人的台词：“孩子，现在我要告诉你一个好消息。”  
“妈妈，您是来取笑我么？这样悲惨的时候，还有什么可以称得上是好消息呢？”内心因为两位朋友的恶作剧而十分不快的金博洋一骨碌从床上坐了起来，丝毫没有剧本中朱丽叶应有的茶饭不思的忧郁神态。  
看到这样赌气的金博洋，在舞台一侧候场的羽生结弦噗地笑了出来，一旁的Alina见状，赶紧伸手捂住他的嘴，防止他发出更大的笑声。  
台上的Medvedeva也差点笑场，不过她还是忍住了笑意，继续念台词。  
“孩子，你有一个体贴你的好爸爸；他为了替你排解愁闷，已经为你选定了一个大喜的日子，这个星期四，你就能嫁给那位英俊、年轻、高尚的绅士——帕里斯伯爵了！”  
“妈妈！你开什么玩笑！”  
“我没有开玩笑，你必须嫁给他。”  
金博洋为这台词在心里翻了个白眼，然后开口：  
“啊，我的亲爱的母亲！不要丢弃我！把这门亲事延期一个月或是一个星期也好；或者要是您不答应我，那么就请您把我的新床安放在提伯尔特幽暗的坟茔里吧！”  
“别闹了，快点收拾收拾，准备做新娘子吧！”  
Medvedeva的台词一结束，她就转身走下台去了，但是金博洋可以感觉到她的步子都变得轻快了。  
“天知道我的心里是有多么难过，难道它竟不会给我一点点慈悲吗？”  
“朱丽叶小姐，不如去问问劳伦斯神父吧。”  
“恩，对！我要到神父那儿去向他求救；要是一切办法都已用尽，我起码还有死这条路。”  
这一场剧，演到了最后一幕。  
“我的爱人！我的妻子！死神虽然吸干了你甜蜜的气息， 却没有力量摧毁你的美丽。 你没有被征服，美丽的红旗仍然轻拂着你的嘴唇和面颊， 死神的白旗还未插到那里啊！”  
“亲爱的朱丽叶，你为什么仍然这样美丽？难道那虚无的死亡，那枯瘦可憎的妖魔，也是个多情种子，所以把你藏匿在这幽暗的洞府里做他的情妇吗？为了防止这样的事情，我要永远陪伴着你，再不离开这漫漫长夜的幽宫；我要留在这儿，跟你的侍婢，那些蛆虫们在一起。”  
闭上眼睛装作假死的金博洋听着羽生结弦深情款款地念着冗长的台词，浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他巴不得羽生结弦早点念完这些台词。  
“来，苦味的向导，绝望的领港人，现在赶快把你的厌倦于风涛的船舶向那巉岩上冲撞过去吧！为了我的爱人，我干了这一杯！”  
金博洋的眼睛悄悄地睁开了一条缝，看着羽生结弦仰头喝下那瓶药，然后和帕里斯一样倒了下去。  
“圣芳济保佑我！我这双老脚今天晚上怎么老是在坟堆里绊来跌去的！那边是谁？罗密欧！嗳哟！嗳哟，这坟墓的石门上染着些什么血迹？在这安静的地方，怎么横放着这两柄无主的血污的刀剑？罗密欧！啊，他的脸色这么惨白！还有谁？什么！帕里斯也躺在这儿，浑身浸在血泊里？啊！多么残酷的时辰，造成了这场凄惨的意外！那小姐醒了。”  
劳伦斯神父的台词刚念完，金博洋饰演的朱丽叶立刻睁开了眼睛。  
“啊，善心的神父！我的夫君呢？我记得很清楚我应当在什么地方，现在我正在这地方。我的罗密欧呢？ ”  
“小姐，一种我们所不能反抗的力量已经阻挠了我们的计划。来，出去吧。你的丈夫已经在你的身边死去；帕里斯也死了。巡夜的人就要来了，朱丽叶，去吧。”  
“去，你去吧！我不走。”  
劳伦斯神父下场之后，金博洋看向羽生结弦。  
“这是什么？一只杯子，紧紧地握住在我的忠心的爱人的手里？我知道了，一定是毒药结果了他的生命。唉，冤家！你一起喝干了，不留下一滴给我吗？那么，我要吻着你的嘴唇，也许这上面还留着一些毒液，可以让我当作蜜汁服下而死去。”  
金博洋低下头，在爱人的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
“啊，好刀子！”他攥住那把匕首，高声喊道，“就让我死在你身边，让这一晚成为永恒吧！”  
然后，金博洋将那把刀子往心口刺去，倒伏在爱人的身上。

“哦，金，你不知道那时候我差点笑出来。”  
演出结束，所有的演员谢幕之后，剧院散场，三三两两地人群结伴向外走去。  
Medvedeva十分夸张地说道，她嘴唇上鲜艳的口红让她看起来仿佛有一张血盆大口。  
“如果一开始是你按原来的剧本演，我也不会这样。”  
金博洋静静地看着眼前和Alina一起自顾自笑得毫无形象的Medvedeva，内心毫无波澜。  
“我感觉你又重了不少。”羽生结弦伸手揽过金博洋的腰，“最后那一幕你扑在我身上的时候，我才感觉到。”  
金博洋翻了个白眼，然后一脚踩在羽生结弦的靴子上。  
“那我和Alina就先走一步了。”Medvedeva调皮地眨了眨她的大眼睛，“Hanyu桑，记得好好考虑一下，卢纳尔伯爵和卢纳尔伯爵夫人刚才还拦住我给了我这两封信呢，他们说，如果你再不接受邀约的话，他们就算用绑架这样的手段也要把你绑到他们家去。”  
金博洋伸手把那两封信拿过来看了看，然后摇了摇头。  
“这已经是这一周的第四次了，他们还真是不罢休。”  
“我觉得，与其一直担心自己的另一半被抢走，倒不如直接和他们划清界限比较好。”羽生结弦夺下那两封信，“卢纳尔公爵夫妇，就让我去对付吧。”  
“要是他们真的采取强制性手段呢？”  
羽生结弦闻言，眼睛里流露出几分残忍的笑意。  
“那就只能让他们去死了。”  
金博洋很清楚羽生结弦隐藏在血液当中的暴虐和残忍，还有他的执着。  
一旦遇见了想要斩草除根的人，就会忍不住想要他们立刻消失在自己的眼前。  
——和自己一摸一样。  
“那就祝你好运了。”  
金博洋靠在雕刻着繁复花纹的门上，揽着羽生结弦的脖子，把他拉过来，献上一个缠绵的吻。  
“我的罗密欧先生。”

羽生结弦最终还是低估了那对卢纳尔伯爵夫妇。  
卢纳尔伯爵夫妇如果只是凭着单纯的血缘继承家族的话又怎会有那么多人甘愿依附他们，他们的手段，比羽生结弦和金博洋想象的还要狡猾和残忍。  
何况卢纳尔伯爵夫妇两人各自都已经对羽生结弦觊觎已久，被欲望所支配的人，往往比常人更加不择手段。  
拒绝了卢纳尔伯爵夫人的羽生结弦在被骗喝下了一杯所谓的临别酒，来到卢纳尔伯爵那里的时候，正感觉有些四肢无力时，被卢纳尔伯爵按在了铺着华丽缎面的床铺上。  
但羽生结弦没想到的是金博洋居然跟了自己一路。  
金博洋在去拜访卢纳尔伯爵夫人的时候，已经准备好了一篮精致的果品，殊不知，刚刚送走羽生结弦而心情并不快的卢纳尔伯爵夫人在欣然接受了他的礼物之后，被藏在其中的毒蛇咬了一口。  
那是一种剧毒的蛇，金博洋知道迟早都会有人想要对他们两个下手，早就将它养在房间的床下，只是他没有想到，这么快就派上了用场。  
但卢纳尔伯爵夫人在金博洋转身离去的时候，用尽最后的力气抓起了桌子上的水果刀，从背后狠狠地刺向了金博洋，那把刀子掉在了地上。  
金博洋是踉踉跄跄地闯进来的，而看见卢纳尔伯爵即将对羽生结弦施暴的场景，他强忍着背后伤口的疼痛，握着那把刺中了自己的刀，刺向了卢纳尔伯爵的心脏。  
金博洋和羽生结弦都看过不少有关于人体的医学书，以至于他知道刺向哪里，会让一个人以最快的速度死去。  
而卢纳尔伯爵夫人的那一刀，也从背后正中金博洋的肺动脉。  
羽生结弦眼睁睁地看着金博洋和卢纳尔伯爵一起倒在地上，那张此刻因为失血过多而显得格外苍白的娃娃脸上，露出了一个微笑。  
——我们之间最大的障碍，被我除掉了呢。  
——只是，我没办法再陪着你了。  
被下了药而失去了力气的羽生结弦只能尽全力伸出手，和金博洋的手十指紧扣。  
他们都没有办法说话，这是他们唯一能够传递给彼此温暖的方式，尽管其中一副躯体的温度正在渐渐流失。  
闭上眼睛之前，羽生结弦的眼前似乎被什么东西模糊了。  
那是他许久未曾流下的泪水。

昏睡过后恢复了些许气力的羽生结弦，趁着夜色，将金博洋抱回了巴黎歌剧院。  
歌剧院里空无一人，舞台上一片黑暗。  
羽生结弦的手中，攥着那一把杀死了卢纳尔伯爵和金博洋的刀，刀上的血迹，已经被他细细地擦干净了。  
他不允许这把刀子还沾上别人的鲜血。  
将金博洋放在木质的舞台上，羽生结弦将那把刀放下。  
他曾经在这个舞台上和金博洋演出过数次罗密欧与朱丽叶的爱情悲剧，然而这个故事终究还是发生在了自己的身上。  
此刻，羽生结弦决意为他的爱人演出最后一幕戏剧。  
他张开自己颤抖的嘴唇，轻声地吟唱着动人的咏叹调，在舞台上径自跳起了舞蹈。  
“Approche silencieuse du clair de lune  
Seul dans ta voix  
une phrase profonde dans mon coeur  
Plus souhaitable que n'importe quelle poésie  
La nuit du météore qui dépeint l'amour  
Océan à couper le souffle  
Détachez le sortilège du destin  
Si vous pouvez vous transmettre votre coeur  
Je suis prêt à tout abandonner dans le monde  
Oublié Lunar Maria  
L'amour dans l'eau  
Traverser la rivière sur un bateau de la nouvelle lune  
Juste parce que je veux vous avoir  
La chaleur qui s'est éteinte dans la bulle  
Toujours envie de le ressentir une fois  
Même capable de tromper les dieux  
Des pensées profondes persistent encore

La rencontre d'Adam et Eve  
Superposer ma destinée  
La beauté du tabou  
Jouer sur les lèvres  
Ouragan，Marée montante  
Déchirer le ciel，Les larmes  
Comment puis-je vous transmettre mon coeur?  
Rêve non réalisé，Comme un rêve de papillon，Impermanence  
Réminiscence Lunar Maria  
Combien de souhaits sans fin  
Au bout de l'horizon  
La lumière de l'aube existe-t-elle?  
Le coeur figé dans le silence  
Fondant maintenant  
Plus chaud que l'aube  
Belle et mystérieuse  
Prendre rendez-vous avec vous  
Je vais toujours vous protéger  
Entendre le son de votre libération de rythme cardiaque  
Même brûlant par le feu de l'enfer.”  
古老的语言，吟唱出的是他内心深沉的悲伤。  
最后一个字词唱完，最后一个舞步停下，羽生结弦拿起那把刀，嘴角带着微笑。  
手起，刀落，血液在洁白的衣襟上漾开来，幻化成一朵花。  
羽生结弦抱着金博洋的身体，闭上了眼睛。  
一场独幕戏，剧终。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中法语为小野大辅演唱歌曲《Lunar Maria》的歌词翻译，略有改动：
> 
> 悄然走近宁谧的月光  
> 在你的声音里独自彷徨  
> 心中深藏的只言片语  
> 比任何诗歌更令人向往  
> 那描绘出爱情的流星之夜  
> 令人屏气凝神的时光海洋  
> 解开束缚命运的咒语  
> 如果能将心意传达给你  
> 我愿舍弃世间一切  
> 忘却之彼岸 Lunar Maria  
> 水面涟漪中爱恋浮沉  
> 乘坐新月之船穿越河川  
> 只因想得到你  
> 在泡沫中消逝的温暖  
> 还想感受一次  
> 啊 即使能够欺骗神祗  
> 深沉的思念依然缠绵无止
> 
> 亚当与夏娃的相遇  
> 与我的命运重叠  
> 娇豔欲滴的禁忌之果  
> 越过双唇玩味  
> 呼啸而过的飓风 汹涌而至的浪潮  
> 将天空撕裂开 落泪  
> 如何才能将心意传达给你  
> 不能实现的梦 如蝴蝶之梦 世事无常  
> 追忆之彼岸 Lunar Maria  
> 有多少没有尽头的愿望  
> 在水平线的那一端  
> 破晓之光存在吗?  
> 在寂静中冰封的这颗心  
> 啊 现在正在融化  
> 比黎明还要温暖  
> 美轮美奂的箇中玄妙  
> 经过多少次轮回也不会褪色  
> 与你约定  
> 会一直拥抱著你  
> 听得到  
> 你解放的心跳声  
> 就算被地狱之火燃烧也好


End file.
